Carmel Curls
by Ash-Mercury
Summary: It wasn’t very proper for a lady to climb trees; I haven’t regretted it at all since though. EsmeXCarlisle starts when they meet and goes up to when shes changed. Its good promise r&r : P.s. ill throw in a little edwardXBella at the end
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: stop rubbing it in I don't own them

**Disclaimer: stop rubbing it in I don't own them. Esme Carlisle everyone else copyright Stephanie Meyer **

**Chapter 1 **

**Esme's point of view**

"It wasn't very proper for a lady to climb trees; I haven't regretted it at all since though.

My life story begins and ends with my slip that day, and the horribly wonderful days since. I was around seventeen or sixteen then if memory serves correctly, youthful and boasting yet timid and working hard to please my family. And my family's number one goal at that moment was to find me a respectable husband, as every girl in the small nit town community already had.

I wasn't against the plan, yet nor was I for it. I wanted to please my mother, but I still had the crazy fascination of 'true love' which my farther continued to insist was nothing but a weak essence of hope. Not real at all.

It was one of those rare sunny days, not to hot, not to cold, and when I woke up that morning to actual sunlight, well I was excited to say the least. I practically skipped down the dark cheery stairs of our estate, wearing one of my oldest dresses so I didn't have to worry for dirtying.

My father and mother were at our table eating, my fathers nose stuck in the paper, more in likely reading of the after math of earth quakes and such. My father had always been a bit obsessed with such things. Marveling at them almost, I always made excuses for him, insisting on him focusing on calamities for the better of those injured than rather entertainment. But my father was a lawyer, not a doctor of any sort, and he had never heard of so much as the charitable, besides the few dimes at the man dressed as Santa ringing a bell.

'Good morning sweet.' My mother smiled as I sat myself quietly in one of the chairs. I grinned at her; I had always loved my mother with her loving nature, foolish follies, her Carmel hair and green eyes, both traits I was lucky to receive and her warm smile that lit up the room.

'You know a war is going to start.' My father commented, tearing his focused mind from the news paper to my mother and me.

'Nonsense' mother scoffed.

'Yes against Hitler himself.' My father insisted, flashing a small smile towards my mother. My father had deep brown hair which he slicked down yet still managed to somewhat curl up at the ends. He was a sincere man, loving and classic, he and my mother were, obviously, polar opposites yet when he smiled at her like that I could see love in both there eyes. Young naïve love, and I had no doubt in my mind that if they could do it all over they would not hesitate in choosing each other.

I toke a bite of my toast and jam swallowing it down quickly for favor of outside. I pulled myself out of the chair I had momentarily been cursed to and fled toward the door, before my father could bring up my lessons and my soon-to-be-I-haven't-met-he'll-be-here-in-an-hour-husband. But my father being as amazingly observant as he was stopped me, without even tearing away from the paper I might add.

'And where are you off to in such a hurry?' he inquired, smiling smugly.

'Outside… it is such a wonderful day out sir.' I whispered using my best pleading words, even using the term 'sir'.

He looked up from the newspaper, more at ease now, and what I expected to had been his stern face was actually an amused face.

'Run along then child.'

I must have grinned from ear to ear, spinning around on my feet giggling, almost. My father was in such a good mood that day, too bad the supposed war was to blame.

'Don't dirty to much!' my mother added as I closed the door and took my first steps to freedom.

The air was crisp due to the recent rain sounds of young kids playing and beating each other with sticks rang farther off in the distance. I smiled, kicking up the water from a prominent puddle along the street. I danced along the streets of my home town admiring everything from the trees to the near cloudless skies.

And that's when I heard the gunshot, loud and piercing, annoyingly disturbing my peace. I never liked guns; they were destructive and quite frankly scared me. I looked around spotting three or four boys that looked no older than the age of five or eight. One held a gun and dead robin bird triumphantly as the others cheered on the repulsing ritual. The boy grinned ear to ear his green eyes and freckles glowing, and up in the tree laid a now empty nest besides a few speckled blue eggs. I frowned, loathing the boy and feeling a repulsive amount of anger, and sadness for the few eggs in the tree, motherless, and more in likely to be eaten by a hawk.

Annoyed I stomped over to them, shewing them off like a scolding mother. But one, a wise funny looking boy blurted why should they listen to me and they were here first.

I pointed angrily at the bird 'that bird was a mother, she was probably still to weak to get away, you killed a helpless animal and four more have to die for it.' When they saw how angrily I glared, the boys toke off, none having a look of guilt on their face. That is accepted that one freckled boy holding the bird. He looked as if someone had just struck him; tears were welling up his eyes as he stared at her dead body.

Of course I immediately felt pity for yelling at the young boy and reached out to sooth him, but he dropped the limp bird and ran off before my words even escaped my mouth.

I looked away, hiding a stream of guilt and focused on the nest high upon the tree top. Without thinking I pulled up my skirts and began to climb. The higher I went the more confident I became at the skill of finding the right branch to rest on. A skill I hadn't used in decades. I came higher and higher, loosening my attention on the braches just as the nest came just out of me grasp. I slid my foot across the side of a seemingly sturdy branch-again my attention was diverted-. I stretched entire body to full length, feeling the first through prickles of the tree, all the while smiling. And as I began to make my first grab at it, I heard something below me crack, and I went tumbling to earth.

Instant pain shot through my body, and I screamed out in agony reaching for my crippled and twisted leg. Feeling my body for other injuries, all the while the sharp pain engulfing; me it was worst than any pain I ever felt. Looking back on it now I fell that I was terribly weak then, and I'm almost embarrassed. I didn't cry much, just sat there half unconscious staring out in shock.

Around half an hour later my father came looking for me. He found me looking half dead sitting about in the mud gripping my leg. He carried me quiet worried back home, gripping on to me much like a father would, yet calmly like his character. He set me down in my bed, after fetching my mother to get water, and ran off to find the local doctor.

**A/N sorry this chapter was just a filler. please review, ill take critisism if youd like but this ****is my first fanfic so be a ****little nice please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: stop rubbing it in I don't own them. Esme Carlisle everyone else copyright Stephanie Meyer**

**A/N ok so whenever you see the word either pronounce it the old fashioned way with the sounding like an I, just a suggestion to help the flow. Remember this takes place in the late 1800s**

I must have passed out. When I woke I was in an another bed, this one for more stiff, the walls around me were white, a bright window lay to my left and the air around me was stiff smelling of cleaning products and insulin. I was drowsy but not drowsy enough to wonder where I was.

Hospital. I loathed hospitals, ever since I was a small girl when my aunt died in one from a miscarriage. She was only nineteen and my mother has never been quiet the same since. I grumbled, attempting to sit up, but stopped abruptly when pain shot through my leg. Other pains I came aware of also, my hands and knees were scathed to the point of no return and a bloody bandage wrapped across my wrist. I leaned down, grabbing my leg, shocked that it was still there. I had often heard tell of men getting there legs chopped after these sorts of incidents. I shivered and covered my self with the thin blanket, rolled to my side, and wished very promptly that I wasn't here.

I had stayed in that position for around ten minutes, before the voices of outside where-ever-I-was began to drift through my walls.

'She'll be ok, wont she?' my mother yelped in her always over dramatic fashion.

'She will be fine I assure you.' A smooth mans voice replied, almost impatiently, but calm enough to be believed.

'What are the extents of her injuries?' My father asked in a rather grave tone. This also sounded to me very fake or cheesy. I felt almost as if I was listening to one of my mother's radio soap operas.

'She is as far as I know perfectly fine and should have a full recover sometime in the future, now if you'll excuse me I will go check on her, and alert you when she awakens.'

'Thank you dear sir' my mother sobbed.

I felt terribly guilty, though they were making it out as though I were dead. I sat up quickly, my stomach wrenching, and stared out the window as the door opened and closed. I didn't bother to look at the man, I never really liked doctors either (little did I know) half out of fear and half out of what happened to my aunt. Out the window, wasn't really anything interesting, besides a tree which made me feel horrid for those baby birds, but I kept my eyes fixated on it as the man checked my stats.

'May I have a look see at your leg?' The sudden voice made me jump. I looked down at my leg, still avoiding the man's eyes and pulled of the sheets. His humming noises as he looked me over, stern little that-is-not-good noises made me fell farther and farther anxious. Until my heart was pounding in my ears and I was practically shaking. A pair of cold white hands shot out before me, causing a small little hiccup scream erupting from my throat. The doctor chuckled, apologizing briefly then asked in a smooth voice like nothing I ever heard before

'I'm sorry but may I just touch your leg for a moment to check for anymore bone fractures? You wouldn't mind would you?'

I shook my head no.

The cold hands worked their way through my leg, all the while there was I could swear a bit of electricity coursing through me, he paused suddenly right on my knee, leaning down, for a closer look. I stared in complete and utter fear as he examined it, taping here taping there.

Then he looked up to meet my eyes I averted them staring at my knees though I caught a small glimpse of him, he was smiling, 'did you know your double jointed?'

Though relief coursed through me I couldn't help but smiling.

'No I didn't' I grinned, deciding upon him to be very nice, no longer averting his glare; he was examining my knee again.

'Well let me tell you these are acrobat knees and I' he began wagging his fingers at my knee, smiling, but then are eyes met and I froze.

He was blond with pale white skin and piercing topaz eyes, he looked no more than twenty, and well he was dazzling. He stared back at me wordlessly, and I swear to the heavens above and to my self that if love at first sight existed this was it. I don't know how long we stared at each other, no more than a few seconds would be probable, but it felt like ages.

He cut off our staring contest first, turning away. 'I will go tell your parents you're awake.' He stated suddenly aversive and half jogged out the door.

I was a little crushed I admit, but as I looked over the event, again and again in my head I managed to convince myself I had been rather silly, and had scared the poor man out of his wits. My parents ushered through the door when gushes of 'I love you s' 'what where you thinking s?' and the ever so used 'I'm so glad your ok s' but all the while my focus and eyes kept returning to the doors, where the strange man had been moments, and eventually hours ago.

**A/N (don't you just love these?) well thanks for all the hits and for my first two reviewers seatlegrace90 and LittleMissTrumpetPlayer ******** so yeah if you read I beg you to review, I don't mind anonymous ones and well I hope you liked it. ******** Criticism is welcomed **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: stop rubbing it in I don't own them. Esme Carlisle everyone else copyright Stephanie Meyer**

**Chapter 3**

I had to spend several days in the hospital before they'd let me go home. This, of course, worried my parents farther, though several doctors insisted it was only for check up purposes. It started to rain again, and as I looked out the dreary window I began to solemnly believe that this was some sort of hell. I was never one for being cooped up in a small room for lengths of time.

I possessed a lot of time to think in the small room, between visits from my mother, and nurses. I mostly thought about what I would do with my life, I was coming an age where marriage was a very small loop hole. I only came to one possible scenario that I would love, and that would be teaching. I got to be with children, and I felt it to be a bit more meaningful than just being an old virgin maid.

It wasn't until my second day in the hospitable when the doctor from my rather embarrassing earlier experience strolled in. Somehow he was more handsome than I remembered him.

'Good morning miss.' He mumbled, staring down at a few pieces of paper as he circled around to my bed side.

I didn't speak, turning my head to hide my gawking.

'And how are you doing today?' he pried, still looking down, as I fumbled with my hands.

'Just fine thank you.' A bit of acid had leaked into my voice, plus the shacking, I must have sounded maniacal.

This caused him to look up from the papers he was clutching; he looked awkward as he caught my insulted eye and tried his hardest to smile. His smile dazzled me of course, but I tried my hardest not to smile back like a goon, after all it was just physical appearance I told myself.

'Are we now?'

I nodded, not risking another spasm.

'Are you sure your leg doesn't hurt or anything of the manner?'

_What was this man,_ I thought, _determined to make me speak?_ I took a deep breath letting out my words in a bit of a hiss, 'my leg is fine thank you.'

'Ah but you don't look fine' he insisted, 'call it doctors intuition.'

'It's rude to pry.' I snapped, instantly regretting my bad mood as I saw his shocked expression.

'Well then I'll be leaving,' he stated turning for the door.

'Wait!' I called out, but as he turned around I forgot what I was going to say. There was a long pause…

'I Just hate being cooped up is all.' I quickly managed to blurt out, my words tripping and stumbling over one another. I was relieved to see a smile spread across his face.

'I have a lunch break in a moment, and well I'm not at all hungry, would you like to, well would I have permission to roll you around in the park a bit?' he stuttered pointing to the window, a bit of a dumbfounded smile spread across his face.

I giggled, and nodded, just glad to get some fresh air in.

It didn't take the Dr. long to get back, rolling a rather rickety looking chair into my room, he helped me into it gently, though I'm sure I could have accomplished the feat on my own. He skin was far colder than anything I had every felt, and I was beginning to believe that there was just something different about him, this and the fact that he looked barely old enough to have graduated medical school. But I pushed it out of my mind, calling it nothing more than coincidence.

I noticed with pleasure as he wheeled me out the door of the stuffy old place, a few very angry nurses glaring at me, they were all very pretty.

…

The garden was huge. As I looked up gleefully at all the trees and down at the flowers I wondered how the small hospitable could afford such a thing. Coming from a farm on the outskirts of town I had never seen such a thing before. It must have been the size of one of our fields, and was much more decoratively orientated.

'I haven't caught your name yet' I suddenly realized, remembering the man pushing me.

He seemed to be in a trance starring up at the sky, but snapped out of it when he saw me starring in wonder.

'Oh I'm sorry. I'm Carlisle… Dr. Carlisle Cullen.'

'Esme Anne Platt Evenson.' I stated plainly.

He was going to say something I'm sure but I launched another question. 'How old are you?' I felt a bit like an idiot asking him this, but he just smiled.

'That's a rather interesting question.' He chuckled, and I felt instantly that that was supposed to be some sort of inside joke, 'I'm twenty three, and you?'

'Sixteen, are you married?' I blurted this before I could stop myself. I blushed immensely.

He grinned, 'No I'm not.'

I felt extreme relief, which I later convinced myself was only from the fact that he didn't mind me asking.

There was a long silence, but it wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be. I enjoyed myself, looking up at the trees and down at the flowers as we whizzed our ways through the maze of a garden.

'It's beautiful isn't it?' I stated when we came to a huge oak tree, which must have been around a hundred years old.

He only looked at me with curiosity.

'It just looks so perfect and ancient and untamed… makes me want to climb it.' I joked in my best adventure voice.

He laughed, 'Is that what got you here in the first place Miss Platt?

I nodded, 'I was trying to save some bird eggs, a kid shot the mother.' I blushed a bit, wondering if he thought me foolish.

'Well then, in that case… it is beautiful' he stated. But he wasn't looking at the tree, he was looking at me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: don't own em :( But Stephanie Meyer does **

**OH and R&R pleeeaasse and thank you :) oh and 141 hits and five reviews :)**

'What did your father do?' I glared slyly; we had been at this for the past half hour or so, asking each other whatever we wanted to know until one of us ran out of questions, the loser being condemned to a life of taunting.

'Priest.' He looked away, as if the question held many secrets, if there was one thing I was beginning to learn about him was that he held many secrets.

'Your father?' he asked quickly, changing the subject.

'Lawyer.' I shrugged 'and he likes natural disasters.'

He smiled, cheering up a bit, to which I was grateful.

'Favorite color?' I pressed, running out of good enough questions.

'Green.' He shot without thinking, 'especially on eyes.'

I blushed a little, wondering if that implied to me.

'Your turn.' I mumbled sitting up in my bed, I was getting a bit antsy. I was going home tomorrow, and I wanted to get in as much time with him as I could. He was on another one of his lunch breaks which we usually spent either in my room or in the garden.

'Favorite animal?' he grinned.

'Well…' I began but I was cut off by my door opening a bit.

'Knock knock.' A female voice called in, I didn't recognize it, but Carlisle did.

'Come in.' He replied gruffly back, glancing over at me with an apologetic look on his face.

A woman, tall and around five foot seven inches walked in, she was slender and pretty to say the least, probably one of the nurses strolled in; a small boy with freckles was held at his shoulders by her long spindly fingers.

'What does he need treatment for?' Carlisle asked patting my bed for the boy to sit down, which with the help of the nurse he did.

'Actually, sir' she chuckled fixing the boy up a bit and flashing a dazzling red lipstick-perfect teeth smile at my-the- doctor. I was a little bit over whelmed by it I admit jealous even, but I would have never admitted that then. 'He's here to see your _patient_.'

I was a little stunned by this; I looked closely at the boy, and for a moment I had no idea who he was, my memories directly before the accident being a bit fuzzy. The boy smiled encouragingly at me, his freckles and skin glowing, his eyes dancing. The boy who shot down the poor bird had actually come to visit me.

'And he's brought something.' She nodded to another pretty red headed nurse waiting outside. The nurse strolled clumsily in, carrying a nest with three eggs. My heart nearly exploded, I fought back giggles.

'One of them dropped on the way down.' The boy muttered looking down at his shoes.

I giggled and leaned over to hug him 'thank you' I whispered into his small muffled shirt.

The boy laughed 'well golly if I knew you were going to be this happy I would have brought it to you yesterday.'

I giggled again, happy because of the eggs and because the boy had, well one forgiven me, and two learned something. Smiling I straitened him up a bit. I looked over toward the nurse with the red hair, starring at the eggs uncomfortably; beckoning for her to come lay the eggs on the bed. She literally dumped the eggs with a disgust that surprised me for someone who worked with sick and dead people.

'What's your name?' I asked the boy; as I rolled over on to my stomach and rested my chin on my wrists for a better look.

'Matthew ma'am but kids on the block call me Johnny.' He informed me in that little squeaky kid voice.

'Have you been keeping them warm?' I mumbled, playing with one of the eggs absentmindedly.

'Sure did. Turns out my mama knows a lot about bird raisen'

I glanced over at Carlisle, who had a huge smile plastered onto my face, I giggled, grinning at him before returning my attention back to the eggs. Carlisle was about to wave the nurses out when I noticed one of the eggs wobbling.

'Wait!' I called, waving my arm for them to come back. 'There hatching!'

So we all huddled around each other, Carlisle to the side of me and the nurses to the side of Johnny, for a long while. All of us watching as each of the little eggs opened and the small little featherless heads pocked there way out, all ugly yet beautiful at the same time.

Sometime during the process his arm had slipped over me and his hand found mine.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 2

**I like reviews :) a lot so click it. Please and thank you 173 hits and 7 reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned them… I would be the happiest person in the world :) **

**Chapter 5 **

Part of me was happy to leave the small grouchy little room in the back of the hospitable, but another bigger part of me was going to miss it. I would miss the cranky pretty nurses, Johnny, the little birds that had practically become the hospital's mascots, the garden, and the way the sun hit me just right in the morning. But, as far as I was concerned I'd miss my doctor the most.

The worst part of the whole manner was that my parents, whom I was delighted to see, whisked me away in a carriage all but an hour before his lunch break. I did get to say goodbye though, well in a sense, a surprised glance from him as I whizzed out the front door unwillingly and into the damp sunlight of a rather dull day without him.

I didn't speak on the ride home. I was a bit overwhelmed, though I tried my hardest to keep the looming depression hidden from them. If I just had one more week, I had begun to chant in my head, but I had stopped myself for the better of my dry perfectly normal eyes.

Home wasn't the relief it would have been a few days earlier. My parents easily fell back into step with daily routines, my father reading the newspaper in the morning, my mother fussing over her garden, yet I found it far harder. I rolled over in the morning, expecting to see a small breakfast tray and a folded piece of parchment with a few words scribbled out courtesy of Dr. Cullen. Or I'd get excited around noon time, and a huge smile would spread amongst my face whenever a door opened.

My mother kept insisting upon something being wrong with me and as we'd sit at the dinner table she'd pry for what was the matter, I always answered I was just nothing more than tired, but she'd prosiest until my father stopped her with a very stern 'she's had an ordeal, of course she's tired leave the girl be.' What was I to tell them anyhow? I had grown rather attached to my doctor and wished to see him again? Blasphemy, my mother would throw a fit over all bits of meaningless thought and my father would give me a rather stern lecture about men twice my age or how I hadn't taken to any of his men but to a stranger.

My anxiety grew worse as I rounded the third day without my cramped little room with the angry nurses and my rather handsome doctor. Farm life or rather life without my new _friends_ had turn out to be a cornucopia of well, lonely.

I was beginning to have farther time to think, about one how my father had no longer pushed more and more men upon me, the week had been silent beyond belief. Which got me to how I was the last married out of all my friends, and basically all the girls in the town. Perhaps, just perhaps he'd given up on me. This both delighted me and terrified me, for I would have my own choice in men, but if I didn't chose… I'd be alone. So I began to plan out my life, lying in bed starring up at the ceiling I could almost see the faint outline of the future. Yet the more and more I fell into day dream the more I slipped into _him_, his golden hair and pale skin, sculpted face and-

I jumped at a small taping sound clanked against my window. I sat there for a minute, pondering upon rather it was something or nothing at all. Another tapping sound rang gently against the window as I cautiously rose, crutching down to peer out at the source of the noise.

My heart stopped. _He _and by he I mean Carlisle of course was standing out there on my driveway, throwing small rocks at my window. When our eyes met his smile grew upon his face, my heart stopping a bit to take him in the moon light. I couldn't get my window unlocked and opened fast enough.

'Carlisle?' I whispered loud enough for him to hear –or rather a human to hear- but not so loud as to wake my parents. He looked a little uneasy as he motioned for me to come down, which I did sliding down Jack and the Beanstalk style down one of the vines my mother had growing throughout the house, and rather Esme style slipping and falling, right on him.

He was cold and hard like a rock, I could fell how sculpted his chest was under my fingers, like a sculpture or a piece of art from Rome, his breathing was steady and looking back now I was sure I noticed to some extent that I felt either a silent heartbeat or none at all.

I quickly rose, brushing myself off, my entire body tingling from the cold touch of his, and leaned down extending my arm down to help him up, smiling apologetically. He held out his own arm and I took it, and he led me off onto a walk I wouldn't soon forget.

'It's a beautiful night out isn't it?' he commented as soon as we were out of hearing range. But I had barely noticed it was night at all, standing there gawking at him deep in wonder upon how he got to my house, or why he was so cold, yet to amazed to figure any explanations.

I nodded, taking my eyes off him long enough to notice the full moon brightening up the deep purple sky.

'Where are you taking me?' I murmured. Absorbed in the silver grass, 'and how did you find me?'

He didn't answer, just stood there stiff like a corpse, and cautious like a wounded animal, I decided to change the subject discourage a large amount.

'What time is it?' I wondered aloud, never quite seeing a night like this before.

He didn't answer this, didn't even acknowledge it to any extent, but he did do something. He toke a deep breath and cautiously let out his words 'You have been the first friend I've made in a very, very long time.' His eyes shot to me nervously.

I giggled nervously, 'you know that's not true Carlisle, you have Johnny and the nurses, and'

But he cut me off with a long groan, like I wasn't catching something in front of my face 'this is wrong Esme.'

I looked up at him confused and hurt, 'what do you mean?'

'You, me this last week was wrong. Look' he stated spinning me around, suddenly stopping me in mid stride, so I could look up at him. His eyes were a lit in fire, boring into me, scaring me yet transfixing me at the same time. 'I'm leaving Esme, I have to start over new.'

'Leaving?' I stuttered, my heart falling to the bottom of my chest, I couldn't find any other words, as I stared up into his eyes, shocked and hurt, trying to hide my upset soul.

He nodded, solemnly, glancing up at the moon conflict raging in his eyes. It seemed like forever as we stood there, until finally he looked back at me, my heart raced as we both unconsciously leaned into one another, my mind not quiet catching up yet with my surrounding, there were only a few things I was certain of, his body crushed against mine and my lips so close to his I could feel his breathing on my face.

But as I leaned in for that final few inches a cold finger shot in front of me, gently gracing my lips but bringing me to a halt.

'I'm sorry Esme.' He whispered, letting me go and taking a step back I starred at him in shock and longing.

'Goodbye.' He stated and jogged away, slipping off into the night.

That was to be the last I ever saw of him I was sure.

I sat there for a moment or two, for maybe even hours staring up at the moon, silver tears slipping down my face.

**A/n PLEEAASSE don't flame me Carlisle well return promise :( sad chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 2

**Chapter 6 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Esme or Carlisle or anyone :(**

**A/N Woot, woot I had an idea. Since we have like 10 whole years to cover before Carlisle changes Esme and I'm trying to cover it in the least amount of chapters for more fun stuff… I present to you CARLISLE POV :D at the end of each chapter :) so we know what he's up to :) oh and sorry this chapter toke so long family emergency popped up / I tried to make it long to make up for it :)**

I didn't drag my limp self home until around five in the morning. I was cold, numb and my entire body was sore as I opened our front door, throwing myself inside and up the stairs to my own room. My parents starred in shock as I entered hair a frizz and eyes drooped; they had never even noticed I was gone.

The stiff sheets of my bed were none of the comfort I hopped. It wasn't a big deal I told myself again and again, we were friends, and friends let friends go… right? I shut down my useless mind, starring at the wall until I thought my eyes would burst open, trying to convince my body it needed some form of sleep. Nothing seemed to work, my parent were talking in the kitchen below me, too surprised to come talk to me themselves, trying to depict my strange behavior. My mother was considering calling a doctor, which was the last thing I needed.

I laid my head face down in my pillow wanting it all just to stop, to tired for proper words for my feelings and so mad I could give up. I stayed there for the next three days or so, thinking of nothing and letting my mind reboot. My mother only came up once, as I had shooed her harshly away. But around the fourth day both my parents decided they'd had enough.

'Wake up.' My mother hissed, pulling up my blinds. I hadn't been sleeping though; I rolled over to see the level of temperament required to what ever it was she wanted.

'Get out of bed.' She demanded pulling away my sheets, the very thing I had been living in, I groaned, annoyed and sat up.

'What exactly is it that I'm doing?' I muttered fiercely, playing with my fingers as she rearranged my perfectly fine room.

'I am getting you ready for the fine new man you are to meet today.' She stated in a manner implying I had no choice upon the subject.

I looked over to her as if she was crazy. 'When was this decided?' I defiantly growled, staying stationary in my spot.

'Last night when you were lolling around your room, talking to yourself.' She hissed back in a flurry, pulling me out of bed against my own will.

'I was not ever talking to my' I began to state, a bit confused as to what she had said. But she had cut me off, throwing bar f soap at my head.

'Go wash up.' She demanded. 'And be more respective of your elders.'

I clutched the bar of soap with so much force it should have broken in half, I stomped away to the bath chamber, still defiant and reluctant, and sat in there soaking for as long as possible. A bit of growl was still working up in my throat when my mother burst in with a dress, pulling me out by my hair, and combing through the tangled mess which was me.

He wasn't at all not an attractive man but nor was I truly attracted to him. Charles Evenson was his name, and at about six feet he dominated or small show room. I was still physically and mentally exhausted, so much so that as my head dropped to one side in boredom as he described his land it was mistaken as a nod and his proposal was accepted, irreversibly in both my parents' minds.

I wasn't fond of those words 'I do' and nor was I truly fond of Charles, as he insisted I called him, through his charm and even I admit a small bit of wit, there was something truly wrong about him. Yet as my mother decided upon the plans and I went through her dress fittings I didn't stop them. Part of me just wasn't there but another part decided this was what was best.

This part of my human life passed in an irreversible blur, my mind not quiet catching up with my zombie body until I muttered those two evil little words and my fate was sealed. It wasn't a big wedding just his family and my parents and a few friends, I don't even remember my dress let alone exactly what I was thinking.

Our so called honey moon was to take place in his father's vacation land next to the lake, and as I nodded defiantly at his words my first steps into my spiraling downward life and crash and burn marriage took place.

'How does it feel to be Mrs. Evenson?' he had demanded of me that afternoon, I had been starring out the window at my long drawn out life to come.

'It hasn't caught up with me yet.' I smiled at him, forcing how ever much affection I could muster.

It wasn't enough for him 'here come sit next to me.' He practically demanded, patting the seat next to him. It toke me a while to begin to respond and I was met by a rather harsh 'now.'

I slipped my way over, uncomfortable at his warm touch, and flinching a bit when he toke my hand.

'Why are you not comfortable with your own husband?' he pondered as I shifted slowly away.

'I'm just in shock is all.' I managed, repositioning myself to the end of the small couch. He leaned in for a kiss, which I honestly

That's when the first sharp pain arose in my cheek. It wasn't to be the last.

Carlisle POV

"I scoffed at the quality of air from my previous destination to the bustling streets of Chicago, the pollutants of industry feeling my over sensitive nose. A woman around the age of eighty glanced over at me in awe as I sat on the train. I could have ran, I reminded myself dispelling the woman who was now making me uncomfortable, but I toke the train for simple company.

Having lost the only true company I ever had, I reminded myself, was my own damned fault –pardon my language-. I still saw her in my mind when I closed my eyes as I wished the slow moving train could pick up speed. She was a beautiful girl adventurous, and well… I scoffed at myself reminding my heart of what I was verses who I was. Three hundred some odd years of thinking was a lot of time on my hands, and right now I was lonely, but tomorrow I may be happy or busy or saving somebody life. And this much I had to be proud of.

She wouldn't miss me, just as my father had not. I stopped my thinking, sharp memories of pain slashing through me. My kinds' memories were strong, and I hated them and still do with remorse.

I looked out my window, trying to find a smile when the train station came into view. Another new beginning, I thought as I strolled of the train, may this one bring more hope than the last."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 2

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer : I don't own them :( **

**A/n THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS :D**

"

'Good bye sweetie' his cold undeniable lips met my forehead, I held back a shudder, knowing that he wouldn't hesitate to hit me, even in public.

So this is what I was left to, an abusive husband and an empty house, I suppressed a small smile at the thought of the house to myself for the next four years or so. I waved to him as he marched on to the train military suit and all off to fight the war my father had insisted was going to happen.

Though I tried to convince myself otherwise and though I knew it was horrible some part of me hopped for his death. It was a part of me I hid, not wanting to see it myself. I starred back at the train until it was out of sight.

The cold winter wind beat against my face as the outer world became more open for my new found freedom, my walk home spent in blissful silence as I kicked up water and starred up at the trees just as I used to a mere year before.

The house, its large ceilings and cold wooden floors, completely empty, echoed my footsteps. The silence made me giddy as I suppressed giggles and my front door rang. I practically floated to it. The door knob sent little shock waves of pleasure as I rolled up my sleeves, no longer in fear of the bruises that lied there.

The cold wind blew through me as I made out the young woman, no older than I was standing before me. She was far shorter than I was, standing only at four foot eleven inches at most. She was pale, her light brown hair pulled back into a tight little bun. Dark circles hid beneath her eyes. She looked worn and tired, but I must have looked the same from her expression.

She was the first to recover from our mental evaluations of one another. 'Hi, Bertha Beckons, I leave right down the road.'

'Esme Pla- I mean Evenson, I just moved here, what can I do for you?' I managed a forced smile as the woman whimsically pulled out something along the lines of rotting fish.

'It's not much but its something of a house warming gift… may I come in?' she asked peering behind me at the kitchen where she obviously smelled left over pie.

'Of course.' I politely murmured, pressing myself against the wall so her petit figure could float in.

I didn't bother leading her into our company room, for I figured as she starred at my prominent bruises that I might as well bring her to what she wanted as I half stumbled into the kitchen.

Our kitchen wasn't big yet it wasn't exactly small, its burgundy walls and deep cherry wood cabinets stretching themselves out until the closed at our, my, stove made it my favorite room in the house. Bertha must have liked it to for she was gapping at all the space as I pulled a loud cushioned blue chair out for her at our small kitchen table.

I strutted over to the pie, finally glad to have someone else to eat it with whom wouldn't complain and leave without finishing even the slightest bit. She grinned up at me her pale skin oddly reminding me of an old friend I had till now forgotten as I placed the pie before her, her expression turning a bit ravenous as she shifted through it to some untold spot for whatever reason and dug in.

'So' I started while I played with my piece waiting for that untold time that she may finish, 'you live down the road which way?'

She stopped dropping her fork and femininely wiping her face with one of my many napkins, swallowing and composing herself enough to answer.

'To the right, I suppose, the blue house with the mailbox that has ivory vines on the side.' She smiled, seeming quiet proud of the mailbox, then quickly added 'you have a lovely home.'

'Thank you.' I mumbled lying through my teeth for I thought it hardly a home. 'As do you, or at least from the front.'

She smiled at my horribly stall attempt at a joke, 'curb appeal is all that really matters anyhow,' she giggled, but her eyes kept slipping back to my battered arm 'So where is the mister?'

I didn't blame her from getting to the point or being curious but something about her made me defensive 'He left for the war this morning.'

'What a shame.' She pronounced in a rather fake tone as I nodded not quiet thinking it was a shame at all.

'And your mister?' I asked trying to change the subject enough to avoid my arm.

'Away at work as always.' She smiled though I could see the bit of loneliness that hit her eyes when she announced this.

'What does he do?' I asked giving her an apologetic look.

'He's an architect, into home design and decoration and which what.'

I nodded smiling as I watched her eyes drift to my very large glass window beside the table, the curtenless window which I could never figure out quite what to do with so it matched the kitchen.

'Which reminds me!' she gushed ' here, if you don't mind taking this off me , one of them would be perfect for your window, we have to get rid of them, Dan and I we just got new ones.'

She pulled out two pieces of fabric, one blue and one orange, and held them out smiling at me 'they'd look beautiful on your window.'

We spent the next half an hour attempting to hang the blue fabric on my rather high window, a feat we both found difficult. In the end as I stepped back from the window admiring the contrast between the red and the blue a single thought ran through my head. I _could get used to this architect stuff_.

**A/n I'm sorry pointless chapter but I wanted to say how she got into home decoration. Next chapter ALL Carlisle :) and Edward :) R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 2

**OMFG I'm back :D gah between vacations breaking dawn and school shopping no time!! Bleh soooo Carlisle POV entire chapter and a little Edward maybe at the end **

**Then were back to Esme and Carlisle pov in all chapters sorry for **

**such a late update!!**

**Disclaimer: by now you should know I don't own them. **

**Chapter… something …. 8**

Chicago proved itself to be far less than boring.

The stench of the patient's bodily fluid and regurgitated food filled my tiny little hospital, now too packed to hold much more. Though in my opinion we were losing far more patients than we gained; two a day dead now average. I snapped on my latex gloves, still the only semi pleasant smell I could enjoy and waltzed over to my first patient.

It was only six in the morning and they were pulling out another patient in that unsightly barrel of theirs. Disgusting beyond all manner was the stench as the rolled by, but my throat ached as the smell of rusty dry blood wondered into my nose. I'd have to hunt tonight.

'How's she doing?' I asked one of the nurses whose name I didn't know.

'She insisted upon her husband being with her in the room, and he was getting increasingly violent so we just moved them; now there asking for their son.'

I nodded at the ogling woman though I had meant upon more the lines of health. I personal liked the family, especially the wife, whom was sweet and reminded me much of… well she was sweet. The husband was a strong man and the son was very dashing and sarcastically humorous with a strong scent.

All of them had green eyes.

My mind shied away from the subject as I entered the small cramped room. It was barely lit; some of the patients had gone crazy and became violent at the sight of the sun. I didn't blame them though; many of them had lost most of their family. It was an epidemic, that some were calling a plague, raging in the middle of a violent war. Many soldiers wouldn't have family to come home to.

Mrs. Manson and her husband were in the middle of a very intense conversation when I peered through the curtain they had drawn. Both of their bodies were unwashed and rapidly shutting down. Hair a frizz and clothes stained they looked ravage compared to when first saw them, kind and tall but far from proud. A tight nit family with so much love t pained me.

I coughed, making them aware of my presence and grabbed their 'charts' or a few pieces of crumpled paper that reported worsening symptoms.

The watched me intently, to weak to sit up but far from delusional. Their hands were weakly intertwined and when I asked them how they were they simply nodded.

'We're not getting much better, when's the gravedigger coming for us?' one of them slurred, probably the Mrs. With her sarcasm and strong opinions. This made me scowl, for I had been expecting them to pull through.

They had more to live for then I ever could.

I checked their son next by the name of Edward. His eyes were fading and when I walked in he simply grunted a hello.

'How are we doing today?'

'I'm still alive aren't I?' he surprisingly laughed at this; I had never heard him laugh before, even though it was meant to be sarcastic.

It was silent for a moment as I checked his stats, which looked very much like his parents sadly when he called for me.

'Are they moving me into my parents' room?' his voice sounded weak, scared even as it broke through his lively confidence. My heart dropped as I nodded, feeling more than ever that I was getting far to attached to this family."

**Edward POV**

"I had lost track of day and night by then, the illness even gripped my sense of time. My stomach had stopped hurting a few days before that fateful night but I wasn't sure how long it would last. I felt like every bit of me was fading. Fast. I'm far too young to die, or at least that's what I kept saying. There was so much I had wanted to do. I hadn't even been in love once. Or shot that annoying pest of a girl across the street with a rock. Teach her to stalk me. I had wanted to join the war; at least my mother was getting her way.

My parents have their room next to mine, and between episodes of regurgitated food if I listen hard enough I can hear them; but just barely. My father is dying and fast and my mother has gone crazy saying our kind doctor had some sort of power. This made me laugh, though she wasn't far off.

Somewhere along my pessimistic view of the world had faded, and I had gone as far as I knew crazy. I was beginning to hallucinate; I saw the circus in my room, the dessert outside my window, my grandmother beside my bed. All created to torture my fading body. How I wished I hadn't gotten sick, how I wished I had water. I didn't feel much the entire time, just an odd form of happiness my mind had created to ease the pain, and pain itself everywhere in my aching body, and sinking heart. I was afraid though in my times of sanity, afraid for my parents, afraid for myself, and afraid of death. I wouldn't let it show though, I couldn't."

**I miss Esme Pov so….**

**Esme Pov**

"Bertha had proved to be a far better friend than I could ever imagine. Her forgiven nature and giving motto had all but glued together our friend ship. she was an odd woman, her eyes always violet or a shade of burgundy, her skin always cold, and her body always rigid, but my friend all the same.

It was one day over a cup of tea, though Bertha was allergic to tea that one of my favorite conversations with her toke place.

We both laughed playfully at the news of Martha's yappy poodle escaping and dieing when it ran into a tree.

'I love dogs and all, but thank you god for taking that poodle.' Bertha slurred I nodded through bouts of laughs.

I calmed myself down and cleared my throat 'So what's your husband like? I've never met him.' I was curious her family had eluded me since I met Bertha.

She cleared her throat to, smiling and said 'he's not one for people; he's one to be desolate. you know?'

I nodded, 'not to be rude and all but does that not sometimes bother you? I mean one minute you think you know him then the next he just disappears, or surprises you like his mind doesn't make sense at all?' I wasn't thinking of her husband, nor mine as I said this.

She just laughed and said "that's what makes it an adventure."

**Thanks for the reviews more regular updates coming**


	9. AN

OK

Ugh

I hate that I'm doing this.

But I'm here to say that the stories officially on hiatus; if you haven't already guessed. I'm having disgusting writers block, plus I have to do all this stuff for high school (freshman baby!! :] ) :[ sorry. Well :] I'd Defiantly check back around summer time, when I tend to write Fanfics the most; for I have no life in the summer

Anyways if you want Check me out on morbidlybubbly. webs. com were I'll be putting tid bits of ideas for Carmel Curls and other original ideas

:[ I miss you guys

P.s. I'm now officially on Fiction Press :) I love that site, It'd be awesome if you guys have any cool stories I could read. Pen Name: morbidlybubbly. Message me!

-Ash

And yes i'll Be deleting this Pointless waist of your time chapter once word gets out so i can stop feeling bad about not updating :(


End file.
